


Second Chance | English version

by Gymex



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: 2k, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Boys Kissing, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Male Protagonist, Manipulation, Memories, Mind Manipulation, No Angst, No Sex, No Smut, Old Friends, Reincarnation, Secret Identity, Secrets, Yaoi, abilities, eyes contact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gymex/pseuds/Gymex
Summary: Sorry if there are any mistakes, English is not my mother tongue, but people asked me to translate my one shot "Second Chance" into English. Enjoy the story!
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan & Kim Byeongkwan, Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Second Chance | English version

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes, English is not my mother tongue, but people asked me to translate my one shot "Second Chance" into English. Enjoy the story!

Kim Byeongkwan was waking up from a deep sleep lethargy. He had been in the hospital for a few days, he had suffered a horrible motorcycle accident. But it was not the same person. Something had changed in him, such as his memories, the way he looked at everything around him, confused seeing a clock, or some machines that connected him to life while in his dying state. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, he didn't know about his life or his identity, what had happened? The guy's family was visiting and when they were told that Byeongkwan had regained his consciousness, they all went to his room with a teddy and some flowers to present to the blond young man.  
  
“Brother, you've already woken up!” Shouted a little girl of about ten years. He looked at the creature strangely. Who was she and why did she call him brother?  
  
“We've been waiting for you, darling.” Said an older woman who seemed to be his mother. She was in tears. “We had given ourselves a scare, we thought we were going to lose you forever, but you're fine!” She was glad that his son was alive because he did not know what to do if he perished.  
  
“Let's go home please mom.“ The blonde did not recognize any of them, they were mere strangers that he had never seen in his life. But that could be due to a factor created by the accident. The doctors did several tests and since everything was well in medical condition, his discharge was accepted. They gave him his clothes and belongings, including a wallet and keys quite peculiar to him, everything was confusing. “Sorry, what day is it? “ Asked as he dressed.  
  
“Today is the twenty-eighth of August, twenty twenty.” Said one of the nursing assistants. “You have been unconscious for five or six days, do you remember anything?”  
  
“Absolutely.” he snapped. The color of his eyes changed to amber when he made eye contact with the woman, she for a moment felt that she could not look away, they were quite beautiful. “ In my time there were no such places or these strange clothes.” He commented with a rather low tone of voice. He was already leaving, so he interrupted that connection and met with his presumed family who was waiting for him outside again waiting for the review to finish.  
  
His mother and sister got up from the aisle seat when they saw that their beloved boy was already leaving the happy room, they had had a bad time for almost a week, but everything was a horrible scare, or so they thought.  
When they left the hospital, his mother received a call from Sehyoon, Byeongkwan's supposed friend, she gave her cell phone to her son. He raised an eyebrow, what was that strange rectangular device?  
  
“Hello? Who are you?” He asked curiously getting into the car in the back, this was being too strange. Many things to dissociate in such a short time, but he had to adapt as soon as possible.  
  
“Kwannie, don't you recognize my voice? It's me, Sehyoon.” answered. The blonde already had a clue. Your name. "We have all been worried about you, we believed that..."  
  
“That you had lost me. I know.” He interrupted. He wasn't a big fan of having the same things repeated multiple times in a row. “But I'm here, which is what counts. Will we ever see each other?”  
  
“Since it's Friday, we could meet the other boys tonight.” He answered somewhat dubious, he was considering that talking to his friend was not a good idea at that time, but he wanted to see him and take care of him after that fateful incident.  
  
“It's okay.” He was analyzing the mobile exactly without knowing yet fully the function of said machine, his sister snatched it from his hands and hung up the call for him, it was as if they had done a reset on his older brother, he looked different from how he used to be before  
  
They have already arrived home. All three were very hungry, and since there was nothing prepared their mother ordered food delivery. Byeongkwan explored the house while waiting for them to receive said food, another thing that was also shocking to him, it had been almost six centuries since the last time and so many things had changed such as communication with other people or the way of transportation. In his time, everything was with cards and horses, and even, no matter how far a place was, society for him had settled down a lot.

He entered what appeared to be his room. It was full of some pictures of him along with four other boys that he could not identify except for two, himself and a redhead, who although he did not have the same length or hair color, his face was recognizable. "Yuchan…" he murmured. “What happened to you?” he muttered. He wondered how it was possible that the body he inhabited was the same one he had hundreds of years ago, and even more, how that red-haired boy was the spitting image of his friend Yuchan.  
  
“Byeongkwan, the food has arrived, come.” His mother called him from the dining room to tell him that they should go to eat, he did not take long to meet in the living room. They sat on the floor. “I have asked you for your favorite food, tteokbokki, it is a special occasion, right? My child is alive and it is something to celebrate.”  
  
“No, I can't eat that.” His mother looked confused, she did not understand that sudden change of the young man.  
  
“Why not, honey? You always ask me to buy it for you because you like it.” She asked surprised. She didn’t understand that attitude of his son. “Come on, don't snub it, please.” She pressed for the young man to agree to eat what she had with such enthusiasm, requested. In the end he agreed to it. The reason was that in his time, that was a dish for high society, he was a simple kinsaeng, and although he dreamed of trying it, they never allowed him, until then.  
  
The guy was surprised by the taste, it was spicy, delicious. He did not know how he could live in his time without eating it, he devoured it voraciously that he finished it right away. He wiped his lips with a paper napkin and again made eye contact with the woman. His eyes again changed color as they did a while before with that girl, he had the ability to leave others absorbed, as if they were in a state of hypnosis. He used to practice it on his clients so that they would pay him more secretly or with people to get rid of something by courting them, obsessing them or even falling in love with them, but he never dared to do it with his only friend.  
  
“Thanks for offering me this meal.” He sincerely thanked. “Byeongkwan has been lucky these years to have her as a mother.” The woman didn’t say anything, she was still enchanted by her beautiful pupils so she would not remember anything, however, her little sister was there, who with a throat clearing interrupted, returning the color to its natural state. “It was very delicious, thank you mom.” He smiled and got up from the ground, picking up what he had used to eat.  
  
After that, someone rang the bell. Who could it be? He went to look, it was his friend Sehyoon, weren't they supposed to meet the boys tonight? Luckily, he was able to recognize him thanks to the photo in the room, so he invited him so as to investigate him further. They went to the bed room, so they would be more in privacy, no one else could enter, as he bolted the door, «this boy is full of surprises» he thought. Not only did they have the same physical appearance but they also shared a name. They both sat on the bed and stared at each other. Sehyoon was strange at first, but the pigmentation was there again, Byeongkwan had no qualms about getting information or whatever, he was used to it since he was quite young. The black-haired man leaned towards the blond, he had never felt that impulse so uncontrollably, nor did it occur to him to kiss his friend in case it was not reciprocated, but something pushed him to do it, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips, nonetheless Kim separated.

“First give me information about my life before I woke up, then I'll let you do whatever you want to me.” Said the blond boy using his skill with the black-haired man. “Did I have a boyfriend or girlfriend? What is my sexual orientation? Who is my best friend Who are the other guys?” He asked without taking a breath, he was eager to know.  
  
"Er ..." he replied with a tone that indicated that he was hypnotized. “As far as I know you have no partner. You're bisexual. You don't have a best friend, you love us all the same even though you've slept with me or Yuchan many times. The others are Donghun, Junhee and as I said, Yuchan.” He answered all the questions without opposing, he did not know that he was influenced under a few simple eyes.  
  
“Well... “ claimed the young man. Junhee's name was strange to him since he heard it in his past, just like the redhead in the photo was named after his old and late friend. “Last question. Have I had sex with someone or any of you?”  
  
“Only with Donghun sometime, but it was something temporary at a party, you were very drunk.” Sehyoon commented. The blonde as a reward gave him a kiss on the lips, his work had been completed, in the end it was good for him that Sehyoon came to visit him. He smiled and stopped looking at him, the boy came to himself. Byeongkwan came up with another idea.  
  
“Sehyoon, I've never told you, but I've always liked you.” The blonde realized that his friend was after him, so how not to take advantage of that opportunity? It was like going back to that time when he was the most valued by men and women, he was not going to let this escape, because in part, it caused him curiosity. “And I would like you to know because I have realized how you have been looking at me all this time.” He kept acting, it was the best he could do and better than anyone. He patiently awaited the boy's reply.  
  
“How? How did you know?” He asked incredulously. “Why didn't you ever say me anything?”  
  
“It's difficult to explain, Yoonnie, but if you realize someone's eyes can tell you everything, their fears, their desires, their feelings, it is the mirror of our souls. I didn't want to tell you anything because I was scared. But I think it is time that we face our feelings.” described with serenity. He was convinced that it was going to be okay. “So what? We being a couple?” He wanted to know as soon as possible.  
  
“Byeongkwan, you don't know how happy those words make me feel.” His eyes began to crystallize, he did not think he heard those words from his friend, who was only one-sided and hugged him. “Of course yes.” He rested his chin on the blonde's shoulder, if the black-haired man found out that it was a mere distraction for him, he would probably get angry.  
  
The blonde kissed his now boyfriend, everything was under control, although a little scared, because the last time he did that to be able to escape, he ended up cruelly murdered by a yangban, but that was not going to happen again. The young people lay on the bed, hugging each other, Byeongkwan at heart was somewhat doubting because it had been a long time since he snuggled someone, so he made some feelings awaken. I was already doubting and they hadn't even been in a relationship for a minute. Sehyoon couldn't stop staring at the other guy, he couldn't help it no matter how much he wanted, but Byeongkwan did everything possible to break it, he could feel that he was undressing him with his eyes, that he wanted to hold him in his arms, he had already observed that enough Sometimes, it was customary in his work, so he closed his eyelids, so as not to feel uncomfortable.  
  
The afternoon passed quickly and it was time for the night, someone knocked on his door waking up the young people. Byeongkwan fell off the bed, hitting himself on the shoulder, instead, Sehyoon got up well, laughing at seeing his sentimental partner on the floor, and opened the lock first and then the door. He saw that the remaining three were there.  
  
“Hey, Sehyoon! Have you done something that we don't know about?” Yuchan hinted.  
  
“Well it's not what you think but we have something to tell you.” He said while helping his beloved to get up because of course, he was still absorbed in the ground, however, when he raised up, he noticed the redhead, he hugged him tightly.  
  
"Yu ... chan ..." He wanted to sob on his shoulder, but it should be realistic, it was not his Yuchan even though he was identical to him. “Sorry, sorry.” He apologized and separated immediately. “Sehyoon and I are dating now.” The boys were not surprised, because they secretly wished they were a couple, however, they pretended to be surprised. Everyone went to the living room, Byeongkwan tried not to look anyone in the eye, and if he did, it didn't last long and he diverted his eyes to another place, such as their lips or neck in order to play with perspective, since the problem It was when he concentrated on the window of the soul of other people, he didn't want to give himself away. Then he understood that it was going to be quite difficult to act like nothing, but he was obliged to do it, he had a second chance to rebuild his life without problems and nothing and nobody could get in the way. He was no longer in 1452.


End file.
